


Breaking Gee

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Cutting, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Time, Forced, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual, POV Male Character, Rape, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wants Gerard and He take what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Gee

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Iero and Gerard Way are not don't belong to me. This is bull shit fiction I made it up. They do not condone rape or violence. i do not think they would do any thing of the nature.

I knew the very first time I laid eyes on Gerard that I wanted him. I would do anything I had to get him. The first time I tried to touch him he pulled away. I was kind of devastated. I had no idea just how low I would sink. It was a few years later during the time we were recording for revenge that I finally got Gerard. It hadn’t even been my intention some people were throwing a party that I knew. I dragged him along with me. He reluctantly went with me. We had a few beers at the party but Gerard was uncomfortable so we left. Once back at my apartment I encouraged him to have some more drinks with me. I flipped on some tunes and we sat back just talking sipping of the beers. I was use to drinking Gee wasn’t a big drinker. I knew he was fucked up right way. I knew I shouldn’t do it but I couldn’t help myself. He was laying back on my sofa so close to me that I could feel the heat radiating off his skin. He was slurring his words but I was not listening to him. I was to busy watching his lips moving. They were so beautiful to me. I wanted desperately to kiss him but he had already rejected me before. I was scared. I reached out with my hand shaking. I gently caressed his cheek. This time he didn’t pull away. He leaned into my touch sighing.capturing his lips with my own. I kissed him. I only pulled away when I needed air leaving us both gasping. He stared at me with this empty look in is eyes. I stood up tugging his hand pulling him off the sofa. Follow me I told him softly. He let me take his hand leading him down the hall. I tugged his hand pulling him into my bedroom. I lead him over to my bed pushing him to sit down. He flopped down on my bed ungracefully. I pushed his knees apart moving to stand between his legs. I reach out caressing his face again. He trembled under my touch. He started to speak but then closed his mouth. I quickly tugged his shirt off over his head tossing it to the floor. He shivered in the cool air in my room. I reached out to caress his chest. I ran my hands over his soft porcelain skin. He shifted uncomfortably. I pushed to him lay down on my bed. Frank I can’t he slurred. I ignored him. He tried to push me away but I was stronger. He had drunk too much making him easier to take. I roughly shoved his arms above his head holding them in one hand easily. I started licking his collar-bone moving up his neck with my tongue. I lightly nipped at jaw before pulling away to look in his eyes. He glared at me so hard that if looks could kill I would have died. I used my free hand to unzip his jeans. He tried to shift his hips away from me but he couldn’t. Fuck you he spat at me. I ignored him tugging his pants off in one quick movement. His boxers come with them and I toss them to floor. He was so vulnerable here on my bed drunk like this. I crawl on top of him holding him down. No don’t he screams at me. I shush him stroking his hair out his face with my free hand. I undo my own pants with quick hands. I don’t bother to pull them all the way down. But instead just enough to pull my half hard dick out. I force his legs apart hold them as wide as I can with me knees. He jerks against me struggling. I tighten my grip on his arm. You hurting me he says angrily. I reach between us grabbing my cock. I start stroking myself with determined hands. It doesn’t take long to get hard with this perfect creature struggling against me. Dimly in the back of mind I think I should not do this. I quickly push that thought away knowing I must have him. I let go of my now hard dick. I reach down to stoke his soft cheeks. He again tries to struggle but only ends up out of breath. I ease a finger into his tight opening. He so tight and scared. Pushing against me only makes it harder to enter him. I just take my time until I get the first finger worked inside him. He’s angry as hell there is a fire flashing in his eyes. It doesn’t matter to me I will see him broken. I work a second finger in stretching his opening. I scissor my fingers inside him stretching him. I hate you he growls angrily. I ignore him working my third finger in. He is lucky I at least I prepared him I slid my fingers out positioning my self at his opening I push my cock into him very slowly. I fill him an inch at time letting him feel it. Soon I am buried to hilt inside his tight hole. He has given up fighting me. I start moving inside him thrusting hard filling him over and over. I make sure to get as deep as I can in him. I want him to feel ever inch of me inside him. I realize he’s sobbing softly. Please he pleads with me begging me to stop. I ignore him knowing I could not stop even I wanted to. Frank I have never … Please not like this he pleads. Hush Gee it will be over soon. He falls silent after that but he sobs softly. I drive myself into him repeatedly filling his body with my throbbing member. I reach between us stroking Gee to dick. He gets hard under my ministrations very quickly. His face flushes red and he averts his eyes. He wont look at me keeping his eyes anywhere but on me. I can tell he is angry with himself now to for becoming aroused. I bite my lip stroking him roughly. I lean down placing my lips next to his ear you are mine Gee. Say it I growl Nipping at his ear with my teeth. No he whispers. I pull almost all the way ramming back into him as hard as can. Mine you are mine I tell him. Fucking say it I tell him. He sakes his head violently refusing. I pull my hand off his cock slapping him hard across the face. His face is red where I struck him. He starts sobbing louder. Say it you slut I command him. He still refuses so I hit him harder splitting his lip. Blood trickles out of his lip and I lean down licking it off . I am not going to keep asking you Gee I tell him warningly. He gives in Stuttering I am yours Frank. He chokes on a sob. I smile at him taking his cock in my hand once more. I tug his dick roughly until I feel his cock pulse in my hand. He can’t hold back exploding from my cruel touch. He crying loudly now as his seed spills over my hand. His body tightening around my member buried deep within him. I can’t help myself I’m close tot he edge. I thrust into him violently. I am afraid I will break him. I finish quickly filling his body with my hot cum. I bring my hand up to my mouth to tasting his seed. My softening cock slides from his body leaving my spunk running down his pale ass cheeks. He is sobbing uncontrollably now. His cries are so pitiful. I release my hold on his arms crawling off to lay next to him. He immediately wraps his arms around himself. His look at me and cries out why. Because Gee I wanted you I say simply. He looks shocked that I am so unapologetic. He speaks so low I have to strain to hear him. This isn’t how I want my first time to be. He jumps up from the bed running into the bathroom. I follow him worried. He has grabbed a razor and is cutting himself. I take his hands in mine make him give the razor to me. I gently take his bleeding arm cleaning it. I put a bandage on it. I shake him really hard shouting in his face. Don’t you dare do anything like that ever again. He pulls away retching into the toilet. I kneel behind him holding his long black hair out of the way. He leans back into me. I am sorry he sobs. I stroke his back softly. I am the one who is sorry Gee I never wanted to hurt you. I just lost control. I did something really stupid. Gee I don’t want to lose you. He turns to me wrapping his arms around me pressing himself as close to me as he can. I forgive you Frank he whispers. Just never hurt me like that again. I nod telling him I wont. I stand up taking him with me. I grab a rag cleaning his face off. I lead him back to the bed laying us down. I pull him into my arms holding him so tightly I am afraid I might hurt him. His eyes flutter closed. It isn’t long before his exhaustion takes over. The beer mixed with the emotional trauma finally drags him to sleep. Once he is sleeping safely I untangle my self from him. I slip out bed padding softly across the room. I dig in the drawer for pen and some paper. I quickly scrawl a letter on the paper. I am Sorry Gerard for what I did to you. I know that is not enough but it is true. I can not face you after what I have done so I’m leaving. Please take care of your self. I hope no one else hurts you ever again. I just wanted you to now I loved you. Honestly I did whether you believe me or not. I destroyed that and anything we could have ever had. Please know that I never set out to hurt you. Good bye Gerard. Tears roll down my cheeks splashing the paper. Carefully I set it on the bed next to Gerard. I stand in the door way taking one last look committing to memory the man only man I could ever love and had destroyed. I Slowly turn leaving never looking back Hoping one day that He will heal the scars I have left behind.


End file.
